Zzarka Tuzarr
In DR 927, five short years after the Thayans threw off the chains of their Mulhorandi oppressors, a powerful necromancer called Zzarka Tuzarr (LE female human lich Nec13/Red5) took the final steps along the path to undeath. The key to a lich's survival is the security of her phylactery, which is the repository of her life essence. So long as the phylactery remains intact, the lich is assured that her existence will continue forever, even if her physical body is temporarily destroyed. If the phylactery is destroyed, however, the lich herself is also extinguished. Zzarka understood this well even before she became a lich, and she took extraordinary precautions to hide her phylactery away from her many rivals. She created a series of strongholds in the most inhospitable parts of Faerûn, along with a secret network of portals to connect them. Zzarka would frequently change the location of her phylactery. She would sometimes entrust this task to her tightly controlled undead minions; sometimes she would undertake it herself. Despite these safeguards, Zzarka Tuzarr has not been heard from in over a hundred years and many presume her, and her phylactery, destroyed. Even if some question whether the lich herself continues to exist, the strongholds she created and the portals that link them still do. Five of these strongholds are detailed below. All of Zzarka's strongholds have been magically sealed against teleportation. The only way to reach them is via mundane means, such as walking, or via Zzarka's portals. Only Zzarka herself knew the locations of all of them, however, and there are almost certainly more. Zzarka Tuzarr: Female human lich Nec13/Red5; CR 20; Medium-size undead; HD 18d12; hp 120; Init +1; Spd 30 ft.; AC 20, touch 15, flat-footed 19; Atk +9 melee touch (1d8+5 save DC 24 half plus paralysis, touch); SA fear aura, paralyzing touch; SQ circle leader, DR 15/+1, immunities, specialist defense +2 (Necromancy), spell power +2, turn resistance +4, undead traits; AL LE; SV Fort +6, Ref +7, Will +15; Str 10, Dex 13, Con --, Int 20, Wis 19, Cha 20. Height 5 ft. 3 in. Skills and Feats: Craft (alchemy) +21, Concentration +26, Craft (painting) +7, Diplomacy +8, Gather Information +8, Hide +9, Intimidate +10, Knowledge (arcana) +26, Knowledge (history) +14, Knowledge (religion) +9, Listen +18, Move Silently +9, Search +19, Sense Motive +12, Spellcraft +26, Spot +18; Brew Potion, Combat Casting, Craft Rod, Craft Staff, Craft Wand, Maximize Spell , Quicken Spell, Scribe Scroll, Silent Spell, Spell Mastery (animate dead, bestow curse, clone, horrid wilting), Still Spell, Tattoo Focus. Fear Aura (Su): Zzarka is shrouded in a dreadful aura of death and evil. Any creature with fewer than 5 HD within a 60-foot radius that looks at her must make a Will save (DC 24) or be affected as though by a fear spell (caster level 18th). Paralyzing Touch (Su): Any living creature Zzarka touches must succeed at a Fortitude save (DC 24) or be permanently paralyzed. Remove paralysis or any spell that can remove a curse can free the victim (see the bestow curse spell). This effect cannot be dispelled. Any creature paralyzed by Zzarka seems dead, though a successful Spot check (DC 20) or Heal check (DC 15) reveals that the victim is still alive. This power works in conjunction with Zzarka's damaging touch. Circle Leader: Zzarka is a focus person for Red Wizard circle magic. Immunities: Zzarka is immune to cold, electricity, polymorph, and mind-affecting attacks. Specialist Defense: Zzarka adds +1 to her saving throws against spells from the Necromancy school. Spell Power: For spells from the Necromancy school, Zzarka adds +2 to the save DCs for spells she casts (already figured into the statistics above) and to caster level checks to overcome spell resistance. Turn Resistance (Ex): When resolving a turn, rebuke, command, or bolster attempt against Zzarka, she is treated as a 22-HD creature. Undead Traits: Zzarka is immune to poison, sleep, paralysis, stunning, disease, death, effects, necromantic effects, mind-affecting effects, and any effect requiring a Fortitude save unless it also works on objects. She is not subject to critical hits, subdual damage, ability damage, ability drain, or energy drain. Negative energy heals her, and she is not at risk of death from massive damage but is destroyed at 0 hit points or less. Zzarka has darkvision (60 feet). She cannot be raised, and resurrection works only if she is willing. Wizard Spells Prepared (5/7/6/6/6/6/5/4/4/3; save DC = 15 + spell level, or 18 + spell level for Necromancy spells; prohibited schools Divination, Evocation): 0 -- arcane mark, detect magic (2), mage hand, mending; 1st -- cause fear, charm person, expeditious retreat (2), grease, ray of enfeeblement, unseen servant; 2nd -- levitate, locate object, scare, spectral hand, Tasha's hideous laughter, web; 3rd -- halt undead, hold person, sleet storm, stinking cloud, summon monster III, vampiric touch; 4th -- contagion, enervation, Evard's black tentacles (2), polymorph other, summon monster IV; 5th -- animate dead, Grimwald's graymantle, passwall, teleport (2), wall of stone; 6th -- circle of death, disintegrate (2), legend lore, true seeing; 7th -- finger of death, reverse gravity, summon monster VII, teleport without error; 8th -- demand, etherealness, incendiary cloud, summon monster VIII; 9th -- dominate monster, energy drain, wail of the banshee. Spellbook: 0 -- arcane mark, daze, detect magic, detect poison, disrupt undead, ghost sound, mage hand, mending, open/close, prestidigitation, ray of frost, read magic, resistance; 1st -- cause fear, charm person, chill touch, expeditious retreat, feather fall, grease, identify, mage armor, ray of enfeeblement, sleep, true strike, unseen servant; 2nd -- bull's strength, cat's grace, ghoul touch, invisibility, knock, levitate, locate object, mirror image, scare, spectral hand, Tasha's hideous laughter, web; 3rd -- flame arrow, gentle repose, halt undead, haste, hold person, invisibility sphere, sleet storm, slow, stinking cloud, suggestion, summon monster III, vampiric touch; 4th -- arcane eye, bestow curse, contagion, detect scrying, enervation, Evard's black tentacles, fear, improved invisibility, polymorph other, polymorph self, scrying, summon monster IV; 5th -- animate dead, cloudkill, Grimwald's graymantle, magic jar, major creation, passwall, permanency, prying eyes, teleport, wall of stone; 6th -- analyze dweomer, circle of death, disintegrate, eyebite, flesh to stone, legend lore, mislead, move earth, permanent image, stone to flesh, summon monster VI, true seeing; 7th -- control undead, ethereal jaunt, finger of death, greater scrying, insanity, phase door, power word stun, reverse gravity, simulacrum, summon monster VII, teleport without error, vanish; 8th -- antipathy, clone, demand, discern location, etherealness, horrid wilting, incendiary cloud, iron body, maze, polymorph any object, summon monster VIII, symbol; 9th -- astral projection, dominate monster, energy drain, foresight, power word kill, soul bind, temporal stasis, time stop, wail of the banshee, weird, wish. Possessions: ring of protection +4, ring of spell turning, wand of unholy blight, medallion of thoughts, 200 pp. Home The lich's tower, on the eastern shore of Lake Thalambar in Thay. Category:Humans Category:Liches Category:Necromancers Category:Red wizards Category:Members of the Red Wizards of Thay